1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable tarp cover system for trucks, trailers, coal cars or any other pieces of equipment requiring tarps, and more particularly to a retractable tarp cover system which is moved between its retracted to extended positions and vice versa by means of a rodless cylinder assembly at each side thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, flexible tarps have been used to cover the tops of truck or trailer bodies. In the earliest days, the flexible tarp was extended over the upper end of the truck body with the front, rear and side edges thereof being secured to the body by ropes or the like. In recent years, many different types of tarp cover systems have been provided for positioning and securing a flexible tarp over the upper end of a truck or trailer body. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,830; 5,102,182; 5,938,270; 6,142,554; 6,481,779; and 6,582,007.
It is believed that each of the above prior art systems suffers from certain disadvantages or shortcomings. For example, in the crank operated tarp systems, the manual cranking of the tarp from its retracted to extended positions and vice versa could be a strenuous task. In the cable systems, many component parts were required with occasional failures of the pulleys, cables, etc. In the electrically operated cable systems, the pulleys, cables, etc., could fail.
Applicant's retractable tarp cover system, as described and shown in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,789, represents a distinct improvement over the prior art systems set forth above. The instant invention represents an improvement over the system of U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,789 in that the tarp thereof may be moved the full length of the trailer without gears, cables or other mechanical parts.